La niña vampiro
by ChiiaLupinHale
Summary: Una vampiro diferente a cualquier otra. Todo aquel que busca poder y ha escuchado hablar de ella, la quiere. Pero ella solo querrá a dos personas, dos vampiros que deberán protegerla. Solo un pequeño detalle que complica las cosas para los que la quieren: es una niña.
1. Prefacio

Nadie podía suponer lo que sucedería cuando la puerta se abriera. Cerré los ojos y obligué a mi mente a mirar más allá del presente, pero solo lograba ver a mi propio terror.

Volví la vista hacia atrás para asegurarme que estaba a salvo. Renesmee la mantenía detrás de ella, mientras que, a su vez, Jacob las cubría, preparado para entrar en fase. Podía sentir como sus ojos dorados me miraban aterrados a través del escudo que la protegía. Por un costado asomaba su mano llena de cicatrices, seguramente buscando lo mismo que yo: un indicio del futuro.

Por un momento me pregunte si habíamos hecho lo correcto; si quizás hubiésemos actuado de otra manera en un principio ahora no estaríamos aquí, estaríamos a salvo. Miré a Jasper buscando la respuesta, y al ver su mirada supe que había sido lo correcto. Definitivamente no me arrepiento, y sé se que ni él ni el resto de la familia lo hace.

Ya podía oír sus pasos livianos pisando las hojas secas de la entrada e incluso creía poder ver su sonrisa ansiosa y a la vez aterradora.

Cerré los puños y pude sentir como mi cuerpo empezaba a moverse por instinto, como cuando cazaba. Estaba lista para lo que viniera, pelearía si tenía que pelear y moriría si tenía que morir. A mi lado, Jasper, tomaba la misma posición, y sin poder leer mentes, deduje que pensaba lo mismo que yo.

Uno de sus pies dio contra la madera del porche.

Ya estaba aquí


	2. Otro comienzo

Esme había querido darle un estilo diferente a esta casa, algo más campestre que moderno, por lo que Carlisle la complació comprando un hermoso, aunque algo abandonado, rancho a las afueras de la ciudad. Se encontraba casi oculto, al final de un camino cubierto de platas, yuyos y troncos caídos. La casa era enorme, con dos pisos y siete habitaciones, sin contar la hermosa sala de estar y aquel increíble comedor. A unos metros de ella había una especie de granero, que seguramente pasaría a ser cochera, y no mucho más lejos, una pequeña casita de casero. Aunque le habíamos ofrecido una habitación en la casa, Jacob había decidido quedarse con ella, todavía le resultaba un poco incomodo nuestro olor y a veces necesitaba respirar un poco de… su olor.

Para la restauración, Esme, se encargó de revisar que pinturas, azulejos, mosaicos y empapelados combinaban mejor con cada espacio, teniendo en cuenta la vista y la luminosidad de cada habitación; y el día anterior la había ayudado a elegir los muebles y demás adornos.

- Intenten no llamar demasiado la atención con gastos excesivos. No digo que se limiten, sólo traten de no comprar todo en un mismo lugar – nos había advertido Carlisle, conociendo nuestro prontuario con las compras.

Las labores más físicas quedaban para los hombres, como lo que respectaba a la reconstrucción de la casa o a mover grandes troncos. No es que nosotras no pudiéramos hacerlo, solo que aún conservábamos algo de feminidad y preferíamos pintar, decorar o quizás alguna tarea de jardinería más delicada.

Habremos tardado tres días en total, más de lo que Esme había calculado y mucho menos de lo que se podía esperar de una reconstrucción como aquella. El rancho había quedado realmente precioso. Era un suerte su lejanía del resto de la población, pues apostaría a que nunca lo habían visto anteriormente y entonces no se sorprenderían con su increíble y rápida transformación. Creó que esa es una de las razones por las que siempre nos encontramos lejos de la vista humana, el repentino cambio que sufren los sitios en donde decidimos quedarnos.

Si, había sido muy doloroso para todos dejar Forks, pero la mentira sobre nuestra historia se nos estaba yendo de las manos. Hacía tiempo ya que ninguno aparentaba la edad que decía tener y la transformación de Bella era demasiado evidente, aún recuerdo la expresión de Jessica al verla cuando se le ocurrió hacer una reunión con todos los graduados y vino a invitarla en persona a la casa; sin mencionar a Renesmee, que se vivía paseando por el pueblo, dentro del auto y con los vidrios polarizados, pero aún así sin dejar de llamar la atención, sabían que había alguien allí; incluso a Carlisle lo acosaban en el hospital preguntando y re preguntando su edad. La situación era incontrolable, y por más que nos doliera a todos – en especial a Bella, al dejar a su padre, y a Jacob, al abandonar a su manada y familia por seguir a su Nessie – era tiempo de un nuevo comienzo.

Luego de todo el trabajo no solo estábamos exhaustos, sino también sedientos. Carlisle prefiero ser el primero en salir a cazar junto con Edward, para "reconocer" la zona. Querían asegurarse de cuál era la mejor zona para hacerlo, dónde era menos accesible para los humanos, y también dónde había buenas presas. Sigo pensando que yo hubiese sido más útil que mi hermano para eso.

- Ojala haya algunos osos o algo más divertido que un ciervo – comentó Emmett divertido.

- ¿Qué tienen los ciervos de malo? – preguntó Jacob, que mantenía a Renesmee entre sus brazos acostados en el sillón.

Ella emitió una risita, volviendo el rostro hacia abajo, enterrándolo en el antebrazo del licántropo.

Renesmee crecía un poco más rápido de lo que Nahuel había estimado, en casi dos años ya aparentaba tener quince, aunque hacía varias semanas que no había crecido ni un cm. y su rostro no había cambiado casi nada. Y teníamos la esperanza de que, si se quedara así un tiempo más, quizás podría asistir al instituto con nosotros durante algunos meses.

- Son estúpidos – contestó mi hermano – solo se quedan ahí esperando a que uno los mate.

- ¿Eso no lo hace mejor? ¿Más fácil?

- ¡Claro que no! Es aburrido ¡Yo quiero acción!

Jacob frunció el ceño confundido.

- Tiene razón – coincidió Renesmee - ¿Qué tiene de diversión si no corres, saltas, te ensucias y haces enojar a Alice?

Todos estallaron en carcajada, incluso yo, aunque era cierto: no me agradaba que se las pasaran arruinando buenísimas prendas de diseñador que muchísimos matarían por tener.

- Por eso eres mi sobrina favorita – dijo Emmett, mientras se enjugaba una falsa lágrima.

- Soy la única que tienes – le recordó ella, al mismo momento en que Carlisle abría la puerta.

No hacía falta tener una visión para saber iba a anunciarnos algo, y algo nada bueno. Su expresión era como cuidadosa, precavida y hasta con algo de preocupación. Nuestras risas se detuvieron en cuanto lo vimos entrar con aquella mirada.

- ¿Sucedió algo? – preguntó Esme, poniéndose de pie de inmediato.

Carlisle no respondió, solo se hiso a un lado para dejar pasar a Edward que corrió junto a su mujer y luego de abrazarla, se colocó delante de ella de manera protectora. Instintivamente los brazos de Jacob se apretaron alrededor del cuerpo de Renesmee, y en un segundo pude sentir la respiración de Jasper junto a mí. Ahora todos estábamos de pie frente a Carlisle.

- Carlisle – insistió Esme.

- Diles – casi exigió Edward, todavía cubriendo a Bella.

Él suspiró, parecía que no sabía cómo empezar, podía ver en mi cabeza las mil maneras que se le ocurrían, hasta que decidió dejar que las palabras solo fluyeran por si solas.

- Nos hemos encontrado con… una vieja conocida, la última vez que la vi ella estaba con los Vulturis.

Bella abrió los ojos aterrada.

- No por voluntad propia, por supuesto – agregó rápidamente – Ellos la tenían como…

- ¿Una rata de laboratorio? – sugirió Edward.

- Si… esa podría ser la expresión correcta.

- Pobrecilla – exclamó Esme apenada - ¿Por qué?

Carlisle buscó la respuesta correcta, pude ver que nos decía algo acerca de su talento, pero finalmente decidió hacerse a un lado y dejar que ella hablara por sí sola, y luego de esa la visión se volvió borroso.

Efectivamente, él se hizo a un lado, dejando la entrada libre. La puerta se abrió lentamente y antes de que pudiéramos comprender qué sucedía, Carlisle la señalo diciendo:

- Les presento a Jara Banks


	3. Jara, la niña inmortal

**PoV Jasper.**

Era hermosa, preciosa. Los rizos dorados caían desordenados alrededor de su rostro pálido, cubriéndolo en gran parte, hasta sus hombros encogidos a causa de la vergüenza. Unas grandes ojeras bordeaban a sus ojos rojos, llenos de miedo, pero eso no era nada comparado con el que realmente sentía ¿Cómo podía caber tanto terror en un cuerpo tan pequeño?

Repentinamente mis sentidos entraron en alerta. Era pequeña, una niña, su estatura no era mayor a mi cintura o incluso la de Alice, no debía tener más de ocho años. No importaba cuan bella o inocente pareciera, era una niña inmortal y su simple presencia aquí ponía en peligro nuestra existencia, otra vez.

Pero se veía tan hermosa… tan pequeña, tan frágil…

El resto de mi familia parecía estar teniendo el mismo debate interno que yo, podía sentir su confusión. Volví la vista a Alice, la de ella era diferente, su confusión estaba mezclada con algo de frustración. Preste atención a su mirada, fija en la niña, y comprendí al instante lo que le sucedía: no lograba ver nada acerca de aquella pequeña. Creo que no se dio cuenta cuando dio un paso hacia ella. Había algo de esa vampiro que la atraía.

Instintivamente me puse frente a ella, no iba dejar que diera un paso más hasta no asegurarme quién era y qué quería.

- ¿Qué es esto Carlisle? – se me adelantó Rosalie en la pregunta.

Sentía como mi hermana luchaba con instinto maternal natural.

Carlisle suspiró.

- No es cosa Rosalie, es una persona como todos nosotros.

- Una persona que nos pone en peligro a todos con el solo hecho de estar parada en la puerta de nuestra casa, Carlisle.

La niña, que había presentado como Jara, la miró furiosa y a la vez apenada: sabía que era cierto. Antes de que mi padre pudiera replicarle, ella habló, con una voz dulce y melodiosa, mucho más madura de lo que se espera de una nena de ocho años.

- Probablemente tengas razón, pero créeme, Rosalie, cuando te digo que estarían en un peligro mucho mayor si Carlisle no me hubiese encontrado.

- ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?

Esa era la pregunta que todos nos hacíamos.

- Por lo misma razón por la que los Volturis me dejaron vivir durante los últimos doscientos años siendo una niña inmortal.

Los siete que desconocíamos la situación intercambiamos miradas confundidas. Miré a Alice buscando una respuesta que probablemente ella hubiera encontrado en sus visiones, de la misma manera en que Esme miraba a Carlisle y Bella y Renesmee a Edward.

- Muéstrales – le Carlisle.

Jara pareció dudarlo por un segundo, pero lentamente fue levantando su mano derecha hacia Rosalie.

Esme no pudo retener un gemido, mientras Bella inspiraba asombrada y Alice se llevaba las manos a la boca. Un dolor muy profundo provino de ella, como si lo que estaba viendo le hubiera sucedido a ella misma o alguien que le importaba mucho.

La pequeña mano de Jara estaba llena de cicatrices que le llegaban hasta el antebrazo. La piel de la palma estaba completamente chamuscada y en el contorno de ella una gran cortadura, era como si la hubiesen cortado, quemado y vuelto a cocer; en la muñeca tenía la misma cortadura, que la envolvía como una pulsera; y la misma cicatriz se repetía cada varios centímetros hasta llegar al codo.

Bajo el brazo rápidamente y corrió detrás de Carlisle. Estaba más aterrada que al principio, y por primera vez me fije en Emmett. Ubicado junto a Rosalie, parecía querer desmembrar a la niña solo con la mirada. Se me ocurrió que quizás ella lo notó.

- ¿Qué hiciste? – me escuche decir, casi furioso por haberla asustado de esa manera.

Todos me miraron sorprendidos por mi reacción. No entendían que yo podía sentir el miedo que ella sentía, y era horrible.

- Yo no hice nada – se defendió él.

Las miradas se posaban en Jara, no pude evitar darme cuenta a dónde iba la suya. Miraba fijamente a Alice, con curiosidad. Nuevamente levantó la mano, esta vez hacia mi compañera, y una pequeña sonrisa asomó en sus labios. Su rostro de pronto se iluminó, iluminando toda la sala con ella.

- ¿Qué _querías_ hacer? – dijo Alice a Emmett sin mirarlo, sacándonos de nuestro asombro por la sonrisa de la niña – ¿Es eso, verdad? – preguntó a Carlisle.

- No. Es más. – respondió él.

- ¿Alguien me puede explicar qué esta sucediendo? – exigió Jacob de parte de todos.

Sentí un vuelo de valentía. Era Jara, que se paraba frente a todos.

- Mi nombre es Jara Banks, tengo siete años, más muchos como vampiro. Si, soy una niña inmortal que los Vulturi dejaron vivir.

- ¿Por qué? – preguntó Renesmee.

Ella había pasado por algo parecido.

- Porque sabían que algún día necesitarían de mis habilidades y ese día llegó.

- ¿Qué habilidades, para qué te quieren? – esta vez fue Bella la que preguntó.

- Puedo ver.

- ¿Cómo Alice? – me escuche decir.

- Casi. Si, puedo ver el futuro, pero también el pasado y el presente; puedo ver cada una de las opciones que baraja la persona antes de tomar la decisión, puedo ver qué rumbo tomaría cada decisión aunque la elección fuera otra, puedo ver sus sentimientos pero no puedo cambiarlos, esa es buena – dijo mirándome con la misma sonrisa con la que había mirado a Alice – y otro par de cosas más que no tienen tanta importancia.

- Eres un escudo, creo que eso es importante – agregó Edward.

- Oh si, eso también.

- ¿Y para qué te quieren? – repitió Rosalie.

- A los Vulturi no les gusta que los sorprendan, y ustedes pudieron hacerlo una vez, pueden hacerlo otra,

- No entiendo – dije.

- Me quieren para evitar sorpresas y así recuperar su honor.

Nadie dijo nada. Todos entendíamos qué quería decir.


	4. Esperando un veredicto

**PoV Jara**

- Todavía no entiendo cómo pude resistirme a la sangre de Renesmee, de seguro fue por el terrible olor del licántropo que la envolvía. No sé cómo los Cullen hacen para soportarlo, deben querer mucho a esa niña para dejarlo vivir entre ellos. No es que tenga algo contra los licántropos, pero su aroma es fatal.

Trataba de pensar cualquier otra cosa que no fuera en lo que estaba pasando dentro de la casa. Me habían pedido si podía darles algo de "privacidad" para discutir mi situación, como si eso fuera fácil para alguien que puede observar el presente de otra persona. Tan solo tenía que fijar mi mente en el interior de la casa y listo, ya podría saber qué estaba sucediendo. Pero quería ganarme su confianza, y aunque me matara la curiosidad no debía entrometerme. Tenía que ser paciente y esperar a que ellos me comunicaron su veredicto.

No había mejor manera de distraerme que hablar sola.

- Analicemos la situación. – me dije, caminando sobre una de las ramas más altas de un pino que se encontraba a unos metros del granero – Sé perfectamente la posición de Carlisle, él haría cualquier cosa por proteger a su familia, y conoce a la perfección mis dotes, por lo que se hace una idea de cómo los Vulturi me pueden usar en su contra. Rosalie y Esme probablemente terminen cediendo ante los argumentos de Carlisle. Bella y Jacob harían lo que sea por Renesmee, y por alguna razón mi situación de "niña inmortal" logró hacer sintiera cierto apego hacia mi, apuesto a que nadie le contó acerca del peligro que representamos. Edward no iba a ser tan fácil de convencer… pero él puede leer mentes, así que quizás pueda mostrarle… no lo sé. Emmett no entendía absolutamente nada, pero apoyaría a Rosalie en lo que ella decidiera. Y por último Jasper y Alice – sonreí – por ellos no tengo que preocuparme.

Mire hacia la casa, la imagen de la misma reducida a cimientos y prendida fuego volvió a mi. Me invadió la satisfacción por aquello que veía, una satisfacción que no era mía sino de quién había provocado esa destrucción. Luego la culpa, esa si era mía.

Aparté la mirada, tratando de esquivar aquella visión que me perseguía desde el mismo momento en que los Cullen habían logrado vencer a los Vulturi en Forks.

Los habían humillado de tal manera, que no podían dejarlo así. La mente de Marco fue la se acordó de mi en cuanto oyó hablar de una niña inmortal, y Aro sacó la idea de su cabeza. Me encontraría y utilizaría mi visión para ver cualquier cosa que sus adversarios planearan para defenderse, porque sabía que Alice los vería venir.

Esta vez su plan era diferente, no dejaría que nadie se enterara de tal ataque; solo sería él y los miembros más útiles y fuertes de su guardia. No formulo ninguna estrategia, se guiaría por lo que yo viera que los Cullen planearan. Y al final, él ganaba. Y no podía permitirlo, no por mi culpa.

Le debía mucho a Carlisle.

Hubo un tiempo en el que él cuidó de mí, cuando debió acabar conmigo. Me ayudó a controlarme, a no dejar que mis instintos o mis estados de ánimo me guiaran con tanta facilidad, como a la mayoría de los niños como yo, entre otras cosas. De hecho me había propuesto viajar con él a América, mas vi su futuro y yo solo iba a privarlo de la felicidad que tenía ahora, por eso me negué y seguí mi camino.

No perdía nada con ayudar a Aro, incluso podía sacarle algunos favores a cambio, pero mi interior, esa conciencia que Carlisle me ayudó a crear, me decía que no era lo correcto y que había llegado el momento de devolverle el favor.

- Pensé que era por eso que estaba aquí – me dije, saliendo de mis pensamientos – pero recién cuando _vi _ a Alice… es raro…


	5. Ella se queda ¿Por qué se queda?

**PoV Alice**

- No solo nos conviene, Edward, también es lo correcto.

- Ni una ni la otra, Carlisle. Le agradezco por prevenirnos, pero no creo que hacernos cargo de ella sea lo correcto y mucho menos que nos convenga, su presencia aquí solo empeoraría las cosas ¡Les estas dando razones para que nos ataquen! Y esta vez no va a ver manera de conseguir ayuda, porque todos saben que ellos van a tener la razón ¡Es una niña inmortal por el amor de Dios!

- Lo sé, pero también sé lo importante que es ella para Aro y que él jamás haría nada para dañarla.

- Pero a nosotros si.

Edward estaba determinado a no aceptar a Jara, y furioso al notar que nosotros si.

Durante un minuto le sostuvo la mirada llena de rabia a Carlisle, él miró a Esme que casi imperceptiblemente le hizo un gesto de aprobación con la cabeza.

- ¡No! – exclamó luego de ver la decisión de nuestro padre.

- Jara se queda, y no pienso dar el brazo a torcer con esto.

Frustrado, golpeó con fuerza la pared, destrozando el revestimiento de madera.

- ¡Edward! – chillaron Esme y Bella.

Pero él no hizo caso y salió disparado hacia fuera.

- Yo voy – dije en un suspiro y fui tras él, antes de que Bella replicara.

Me detuve en la entrada de la estancia, y lo vi trepado a un árbol gigante, sentado sobre una de las ramas más gruesas. Corrí hasta allí, viendo en mi cabeza el camino que él había tomado. Llegué y medio minutos después llegó Edward.

- Debí imaginarlo – masculló ni bien me vio.

Yo solo me reí, mientras me sentaba a su lado.

Nos quedamos callados un buen rato. Él miraba hacia el cielo sin ninguna expresión el rostro, no había ni una pista de lo que pensaba o sentía. En momentos como este es cuando de verdad apreciaba el don de Jasper. Pero de algo si estaba segura, él estaba tratando de ver en mis pensamientos algo que le dijera por qué pensaba como el resto.

Si no hubiese estado todo el rato odiando la idea de aceptar a Jara entre nosotros, quizás hubiera podido ver lo que yo veía y entenderlo. Porque desde que puso un pie en la casa lo había visto, y fue mucho más intenso cuando extendió su mano llena de cicatrices hacia mí.

- Me rindo – bufó - ¿Qué? ¿Qué fue lo que te hizo estar inmediatamente de acuerdo con Carlisle? ¿Qué es eso que les impide ver el peligro que nos representa? ¿Acaso no pueden resistirse a su belleza? Porque si es eso… la verdad que pensaba que eran más inteligentes.

No pude evitar reír ante la ironía de su planteo. Él, Edward Cullen, él, que podía leer mentes, me preguntaba qué pensaba el resto. Y rió conmigo, entendiendo la gracia del asunto.

- No me entendiste – repuso – sé que el resto solo lo hace porque Carlisle lo cree correcto, y que Renesmee y Rosalie simplemente cayeron ante sus encantos. Pero es que a ti… no te entiendo, y de hecho tampoco lo entiendo a Jasper.

Abrí los ojos sorprendida.

- ¿Jaz? ¿Qué pasa con él?

- No sé, ustedes solo dijeron "si" sin pensar en un por qué.

Sonreí apartando la mirada al cielo. El sol se estaba escondiendo y las primeras estrellas empezaban a verse. Me enternecía pensar que Jasper la veía igual que yo. Definitivamente ese vampiro va a tener una muy buena noche.

- No necesitaba saber eso – dijo Edward entre dientes, sacándome de mis pensamientos.

- Lo siento – respondí encogiéndome de hombros.

- Solo… ¿cómo es que la ves? De verdad yo no… no entiendo.

- ¡Ah, no! Si es por entender, yo tampoco entiendo.

Esta vez podía sentir su desconcierto.

- Es… casi como cuando vi a Jasper por primera vez – intenté explicar, pero sólo empeoraba las cosas – Yo… no puedo explicarlo, es un sentimiento raro de querer, tener que, protegerla, cuidarla, abrazarla y…

No podía terminar la frase, no sabía cómo, apenas si sabía qué estaba diciendo. Pero mi hermano lo hizo por mí:

- No dejar que nada le pase – dijo fijando la vista en sus piernas colgando – Lo entiendo – admitió – Sé perfectamente a qué te referís y si es eso… estoy dispuesto a aceptar que se quede.

Lo miré extrañada ¿Qué era? Él fijo sus ojos ámbar en mí con una media sonrisa en el rostro.

La imagen que había visto cuando ella entró en la casa volvió a mi cabeza.

Éramos Jara y yo, mirándonos en el espejo de mi habitación. Ella reía alegremente, sacudiendo la falda del vestido que llevaba puesto. En un movimiento rápido, tiró de mi mano y me puso a su altura para besar mi mejilla, luego la abrazaba y la levantaba conmigo. Pero entonces su sonrisa se desvanecía y me abrazaba con fuerza.

- No me dejes – me decía aterrada.

- Es como yo me siento cuando creo que Renesmee esta en peligro o que pueda salir lastimada – explicó Edward, sacándome de la visión.

Sonreí.

- Renesmee es tu hija, yo apenas conozco a esta nena.


	6. Saciar la sed

**PoV Jara**

Había visto a Edward salir de la casa y tras él a Alice, no tuve que preguntar para saber qué pasaba: Edward no me quería entre ellos. Aunque sabía que el resto de la familia si, pues hacía milésimas de segundos me había visto nuevamente entre los brazos de Alice. No podía entrar a la casa sabiendo que uno de sus miembros no me aceptaba. Estiré el brazo con la mano extendida hacia donde Edward había desaparecido. A veces las visiones llegaban por si solas, pero cuando quería ver algo en especifico mis manos eran las que se encargaban de buscarlas, pocos saben el dolor que eso me provoca.

Lo encontré, estaba sentado en la rama de un árbol. Fijó la vista en sus piernas, se sentía como si se estuviera resignando, las palabras eran difusas, pero al final logre escuchar que decía:

– _Sé perfectamente a qué te referís y si es eso… estoy dispuesto a aceptar que se quede._

Cerré el puño con una sonrisa, no importaba el dolor, – ya me había acostumbrado a él – estaba feliz. Aquel tiempo que estuve con Carlisle entra dentro de los pocos periodos en que puedo decir que fui feliz, y ahora volvía con, no solo él, sino también con su familia, que tenían sus mismos ideales. Bajé del árbol en un solo salto y corrí hacia la casa, dejándome llevar, quizás demasiado, por la emoción. Entré corriendo y sin querer empuje a Carlisle, que salía a comunicarme su decisión. No pude controlarme y lo abrace de manera un tanto infantil, él me devolvió el abrazo sin decir nada ¿Qué podía decir? A pesar de los años como vampiro y todo por lo que había pasado, seguía siendo una niña de siete años.

- Te prometo que no te voy defraudar – dije una vez que lo solté – no **los voy** a defraudar – agregue mirando al resto de la familia, que me observaba insegura de su decisión, a excepción de Jasper y Renesmee.

Ambos me miraban de manera diferente. La adolescente hibrida de casi tres años lo hacía con una especie de adoración. Yo estaba al tanto que los niños inmortales somos irresistibles a la vista, pero la mayoría de los vampiros nos huyen desde aquella proclamación de los Vulturi y por el peligro que representamos; es lo más sensato, ella debería saberlo, casi la matan por eso. Jasper es distinto, si hay algo de admiración en su mirada pero difiere de la de Renesmee. Él ya vio niños inmortales cuando los "criaba" para Maria y luego acababa con ellos, pero aún así no podía resistirse a mi; su mirada me recuerda a… otra durante mi vida humana, solo que no recuerdo cuál. Es algo irónico que pueda ver el pasado de otras personas y que me cueste tanto recordar el mío.

Uno a uno se fueron presentado, claro que no era necesario, pero igualmente los deje hacerlo, era agradable sentirme bienvenida. No pude evitar arrugar la nariz algo molesta cuando Jacob se me acerco, pero la sensación cambio cuando le tocó a Renesmee. Su olor, el de la sangre caliente corriendo por sus venas, me invadió; el zumbido que producía su corazón latiendo, bombeando la sangre a todo el cuerpo, retumbaba en mi oídos como el sonido constante de un tambor; casi podía oír la sangre correr y hasta notar el latido de cada una de sus venas y arterias; por un momento me olvide de que no era del todo humana y me vi abalanzándome sobre ella.

No entendía muy bien qué había sucedido, en un momento me encontraba paralizada viéndome asesinar a la mitad vampiro y al siguiente la tenía a metros de mi alcance, atrapada entre un par de brazos con cicatrices con forma de media luna por doquier. Levanté la vista, mis ojos se encontraron con los de el hombre lobo ubicado sobre Renesmee junto con Bella, protegiéndola y preparado para atacarme si pretendía lastimarla, al igual que toda la familia. Estaba avergonzada, terriblemente apenada y horrorizada de mi misma.

- No fue tu culpa – me susurró al oído aquel que me sostenía.

Me sorprendió que no estuviera enfadado o atemorizado por lo que pudiera hacer, más bien parecía que trataba de consolarme, su voz era dulce y tranquilizadora. No hacía falta verlo para verlo para saber quién era.

- Lo siento – murmure al piso, no me atrevía a mirarlos – De en serio lo siento – repetí animándome a levantar la vista hacia Renesmee.

Me sonrió apenada, como si la culpa hubiese sido de ella. Se abrió camino entre Jacob y su madre para dirigirse hacia mí, pero antes los tranquilizo posando su mano sobre la mejilla de cada uno. Ambos bajaron la guardia y con ellos el resto de los Cullen. En un segundo estaba frente a mí, todavía seguía entre los brazos de Jasper, lo que me dejaba a su misma altura y evitaba que me fuera sobre ella.

Hizo conmigo lo mismo que con Bella y Jacob y me mostró cómo me había visto desde que entré. Podía verme evitando respirar y lo oscuro de mis ojos. Renesmee me estaba dando a entender que desde el principio notó mi sed y que sabía que debería tratar de no acercarse e igual lo hizo, se estaba disculpando.

- No fue tu culpa – replique, quitando su mano de mi mejilla.

- Tampoco tuya – repuso ella – Dime ¿Hace cuánto que no… sacias tu sed?

Lo pensé, hacía bastante.

- Ves. No fue tu culpa. No fue su culpa – repitió dirigiéndose a su familia – Me agradas – volvió a mirarme a mi – y no me gustaría que me mates o que mi familia te mate por intentar hacerlo ¿Por qué no vamos a cazar?

Escuche a Jacob gruñir, definitivamente no le gustaba la idea. Esme en cambio, sonrió, al igual que yo, le gustó reconocer en ella los valores que Carlisle siempre quiso para su familia.

- Es muy lindo que lo ofrezcas Ness, pero no estoy seguro de la dieta de Jara sea la misma que la nuestra – intervino él.

- ¡Lo es! – exclamé de inmediato –... la mayoría del tiempo.

- ¡Perfecto! Entonces podemos ir ¿Podemos, cierto? – preguntó Renesmee mirando a su abuelo y a su madre.

- ¡NO! – contestó rápidamente el hombre lobo.

- Yo no veo problema alguno – repuso Carlisle – justo donde te encontramos pudimos cazar algunos venados.

Emmett bufó y Jacob gruño, pero no por los venados. Volvió la vista a Bella, obviamente buscando una negativa de su parte.

- Pero deben irse ahora, no querrán estar aquí cuando tu padre llegue y vea lo que pasó.

- ¿Vas a dejar que se vaya con ella que casi la mata? – gritó el otro enfadado señalándome.

Lo entendía.

- Tiene razón – admití en un susurro – es un peligro que vayas conmigo – le dije a Renesmee.

Ella pensaba exclamar un largo discurso de por qué eso no era cierto, pero Jasper se le adelanto.

- Yo iré con ellas.

Jacob rezongó, pero al final accedió y sonrió al recibir la sonrisa de agradecimiento de su impronta [N/A: ¿Se dice así? ¿Impronta? Así lo leí en un fanfiction pero no me suena]

Salimos de la casa por una puerta trasera, Jasper se disponía a dejarme nuevamente en el suelo pero me aferré con fuerza a su cuello.

- No me sueltes – le imploré mirándolo a los ojos, casi tan rojos como los míos.

Él me sonrió de lado, me tomó de los brazos y en un movimiento rápido movimiento me puso sobre sus hombros.

Les indiqué el camino por donde Edward y Carlisle me habían encontrado, no tuvimos que andar mucho para sentir un oso y un par de venados.

- El tío Emmett se va a poner feliz de que haya osos, espero que ese no sea el único – dijo Renesmee después de que yo lo cazara.

Ella me confesó que prefería los venados porque su sangre era más liviana, pues su estomago (o lo que fuere) ya no resistía mucho la sangre y comenzaba a necesitar más de la comida humana, aunque su parte vampírica seguía pidiéndole sangre. Me habló mucho durante el rato que estuvimos fuera, Jasper incluso le confesó que nunca la había escuchado hablar tanto tiempo seguido; me contó de su dieta, de Jacob, de Alice y su locura con la moda, de Jacob, de Emmett y sus chistes, de Jacob y principalmente de Jacob.

Fue mucho más simple una vez que sacie mi sed, aunque volví a treparme a los hombros de Jasper luego de que lo hice.

Nos detuvimos en la entrada de la estancia, a unos metros estaba la casa y Edward queriendo que me vaya aparecía en mi cabeza; Jacob lo apoyaba, pero Esme y Bella insistían en que me den una oportunidad, él solo miró a Alice y terminó desistiendo con un _"a la primera que…"_

Jasper y Renesmee me miraron expectantes, yo solo asentí.

Caminamos a paso de humano, apoye el mentón sobre la cabeza del vampiro sureño, seguía sobre sus hombros y no me había dado cuenta de lo agradable que era que me sostuviera las manos para que no me cayera, aunque no fuera necesario.

- Gracias – le susurre – Pensé que iba a matarla y tu me sostuviste antes de que moviera un pelo.

- Conozco ese sentimiento, no eres dueño de tu mismo. No tienes que agradecer hice lo que tenía que hacer.

- Aun así gracias – volví la cabeza hacia Renesmee, ella hiso lo mismo y me sonrió - ¿Tienes una idea de lo peligrosos que somos los que son como yo? – le pregunté.

- Claro, casi me matan a mí y a toda mi familia por eso. Y por eso mismo sé que no podes juzgar a una persona sin conocerla, no podía pensar que eras peligrosa sino te conocía.

Me quedé pensando en lo que había dicho, Carlisle definitivamente había hecho un buen trabajo con esta chica.

Luego de un par de minutos la oi bostezar del cansancio y enseguida la vi durmiendo en brazos de su hombre lobo. Me enderece y comencé a reírme, ambos quedaron pardos viéndome asombrados.

- ¿Qué paso? – preguntó Jasper embobado.

Mire a la mitad vampiro que sonreía a mi lado.

- Que Renesmee va a dormir muy cómoda esta noche.

Cuando comprendió a qué me refería (pues ella lo había pensado), se sonrojó y emitió una risita nerviosa que hiso reír a Jasper.

- No quiero imaginarme por qué – comentó con entre risas.

- No lo hagas – contesté enseguida – si lo haces Edward lo verá y no será agradable para Jacob.

Su sobrina lo miró suplicante para que no pensara en ello, y los dos nos reímos por su expresión. Ella volvió a sonrojarse y comenzó a reír con nosotros.

Cuando entramos a la casa, la mirada de Edward nos calló a los tres. Debía esperarme eso.


	7. De vampiro a niña, de niña a vampiro

**PoV Alice**

De acuerdo ahora pruébate este.

Bella me miraba desde uno de los sillones del vestidor con un gesto de desaprobación.

Alice ¿No crees que es demasiado?

¡No! Es perfecto – exclamó Jara bailoteando alegre con el vestido que se estaba probando – Gracias Alice.

Sonreí. Jasper tenía razón cuando dijo que su risa era maravillosa y yo acababa de descubrir que también era adictiva. La primera vez que la oí llegaba de cazar subida a los hombros de mi marido, esa imagen me enterneció y me enternecería hasta el fin de los tiempos. La segunda fue cuando le propuse quitarse esos harapos que traía puestos y le mostré unos cuantos vestidos que había guardado de Renesmee. La tercera cuando anuncie que ni bien saliera el sol y abrieran los negocios iríamos de compras. Después de eso ya perdí la cuenta.

Rosalie enseguida se anotó en la salida, aunque quisiera, no podía resistirse a aquella pequeña; me extrañó que Bella quisiera acompañarnos, no es muy aficionada a las compras, luego descubrí que era una enviada de Edward para vigilarla; Renesmee había querido venir pero prefirió quedarse con Jacob y su padre, para terminar de convencerlos de que Jara no presentaba ningún peligro. Nos recorrimos el centro comercial de arriba abajo, las tiendas estaban realmente atestadas de ropa hermosa, tanto para nosotras como para niña. Jara estaba realmente fascinada con todo eso, era como un nuevo mundo para ella. Iba saltando de un lado para otro, la adultez que había demostrado el día anterior repentinamente había desaparecido y ahora solo era otra niña de siete años.

Ya atardecía y comenzamos con el camino de vuelta. Llevábamos una increíble cantidad de bolsas, estaba segura, de hecho _lo sabía_, de que los hombres se espantarían cuando llegáramos. Pasamos por una plaza y no pude evitar percibir la manera en la que Jara miraba a los niños jugar, supuse que ella nunca lo había hecho. Rosalie también lo vio y golpeó el costado con el codo, esperando a que diga algo:

Esas hamacas se ven divertidas – me anime a comentar - ¿No quieres… ir?

Ella me miró con tristeza y luego apartó la mirada.

No. Yo no soy como ellos.

Pues yo te veo bastante parecida ¿Qué son algunos años de más?

No lo entiendes… los niños humanos jugando se lastiman con mucha facilidad y… no sé si pueda… controlar me.

Me dolió pensar que había mucho de verdad en ese razonamiento y saber que ya no estaba escuchando a la niña de siete, sino al vampiro de casi trescientos años. En ese momento sentí el terrible impulso de abrazarla, pero ella se me adelantó, girando hacia mí con una sonrisa y alzando los brazos para que la levantara.

Me resultó gracioso que alguien se me adelantara A MI, supongo que debía acostumbrarme.


	8. PoV Carlisle

**Prometo que el próximo capitulo sera de Alice y Jasper más especificamente!**

**Y disculpen la tardanza últimamente no tuve tiempo de sentarme a escribir**

* * *

Había discutido con Jara sobre cuestiones de otro tiempo de la manera en que lo haría con un adulto y más. La veía y no podía creer que fuera aquella pequeña asustadiza de siete años que los Vulturi tenían cautiva hacía ya tantos años. Debo admitir que siempre me pareció que esa niña era distinta a los otros como ella que había conocido, por eso la ayude cuando huyó de ellos. Aún así, cuando nos encontró en el bosque (porque sabía que había sido ella la que nos había encontrado y no al revés), logró sorprenderme la sensatez y madurez con la que se acercó a mi y me explicó la situación. Hizo que me sintiera orgulloso de ella al ver cómo había crecido, intelectual y moralmente hablando. Aunque no puedo olvidar cuánto me hubiese gustado haberla conocido cuando no era más que una niña humana.

La veo reír, jugar, correr y ensuciarse con Renesmee y Alice en el parque, mientras que Jasper y Jacob las miran desde el porche. Este último no muy feliz: él todavía no puede olvidar el primer día de Jara en la casa, cuando casi ataca a Nessie, y no entiende cómo Edward y Bella la aceptaron sin más luego de eso. Siendo honesto, a mi también me costaría comprenderlo si fuera él. Pero sé que Bella aceptaría cualquier cosa que hiciera feliz a su hija, y tengo el presentimiento de que la aceptación de mi hijo mayor tiene que ver con algo en la mente de Alice. Era imposible no darse cuenta que ella había establecido una relación especial con Jara, al igual que Jasper.

Jara también se comportaba distinta con ellos. Luego de casi tres semanas, ya no me parecía raro encontrarla subida en los hombros de Jasper y saltando junto a Alice, pero al principio me resultó extraño. No podía dejar de mirarlos tratando de adivinar qué estaba sucediendo. Llegado el momento logré entender su confianza con Jasper, él la había salvado de asesinar a su ahora casi mejor amiga; y su cercanía con Alice, ambas tenían casi el mismo talento. Pero anoche vi que la situación iba más allá de eso.

Llegaba del hospital, había estado de guardia y lo único que quería era llegar a mi habitación y recostarme con mi mujer. Pero en el camino algo me detuvo, fue una conversación que venía del cuarto que Esme había armado para Jara.

Ya les conté cómo llegue acá – decía ella – Ahora es su turno ¿Cómo se conocieron?

¿No era que podías ver el pasado también? – preguntó Jasper entré risas.

Si, pero me gustan las historias, sobre todo las de amor. Cuando era pequeñita mi mamá me contaba una y otra vez cómo se habían conocido con mi papá – confesó pasando de tono alegre a uno más nostálgico – es casi el único recuerdo de ella – admitió con tristeza casi en un susurro, inaudible para un humano – y en realidad solo es el recuerdo de un recuerdo, porque el verdadero recuerdo no me lo acuerdo.

Por lo menos te acuerdas del recuerdo – la consoló Alice, siguiendo su juego de palabras – yo ni siquiera llego a eso.

Luego de unos segundos, la calma invadió el ambiente alcanzándome a mi también. Obra de Jasper, para hacer sentir mejor a las dos chicas que lo acompañaban-

Ya, pero no tienes de qué quejarte – replicó Jara, dejando de lado la nostalgia – lo primero que recuerdas es a Jasper.

¡Ey! ¿Quieres que te cuente la historia o no? – se quejó ella.

¡Si!

Sonreí al sentir la alegría de la niña. Cuando la conocí era un manojo de miedo e inseguridades, casi no hablaba. Me es imposible concebir por qué le confiaba el que seguramente era su recuerdo más preciado a ellos dos, por más confianza que le tuviera.

Pasé junto la habitación y la puerta estaba abierta. La escena me recordó a la de los padres cuando se recostaban con sus hijos en las camillas del hospital. Alice estaba sentada con las piernas cruzadas sobre la cama, mientras Jara había optado por acomodarse del mismo modo pero sobre el pecho de Jasper, quien estaba acostado. No sé muy bien por qué, pero la situación logró conmoverme, realmente parecían una familia.

Seguí caminando hacia mi recámara, todavía no entendía muy qué pasaba o por qué, pero lo comprendía. Unos pasos detrás de mi volvieron a detener mi camino.

¿Realmente piensas eso? – me preguntó Edward.

Es lo más… lógico – respondí dudoso, definitivamente no era lógico.

No es lógico – afirmó, leyendo, literalmente, mis pensamientos – pero creo que tienes razón y Alice piensa igual.

¿Y Jara? – debía saber esa respuesta.

Es extraño y no lo quería admitir. Con ella me pasa lo mismo que con Bella, no puedo ver nada, mas no es exactamente lo mismo. Es como si se diera cuenta que quiero entrar en sus pensamientos y de repente pusiera una barrera. Es extraño.

En ese momento no le di demasiada importancia a esa conversación. Sabía que la aceptación de Edward venía de la mente de Alice y ya me imaginaba que él no podía leer a Jara; ella es más poderosa de lo que parece, no me sorprendía que también tuviera un escudo. Pero ahora, prestando más atención y analizando la situación ¿Cómo podía Aro ver la mente de Jara si ella es un escudo? Él ya lo había hecho antes, yo mismo lo había visto hacerlo y me pareció una aberración la forma en la que la utilizaba.

Afuera, jugaba con Alice a las escondidas. Debía ser definitivamente un espectáculo pues todos las estaban mirando divertidos, incluso a Jacob se le escapaba alguna risa. Cuando se escondió detrás de Emmett, él se iba corriendo según ella le decía para que la otra no la viera. Al comprender que lo usaba de escudo también comprendí por qué Edward había dicho que era como si ella notara que quería leer sus pensamientos y se lo impidiera.

Después de Aro, Jara había creado su propio escudo, lo que quería decir que era mucho más poderosa de lo que pensaba. Eso sólo explicaba una cosa, pero me dejaba y aumentaba otra duda: si había podido crear un escudo que era suficiente para que Edward no le leyera la mente ¿Por qué aún tenía miedo de que Aro si lo hiciera?


	9. Tarde solos (PoV Jasper)

Amaba como se veía la luz del atardecer sobre el rostro de Alice, no es que quiera ser cursi era la verdad. Nos habíamos sentando en la rama más alta del pino más alto que pudimos encontrar, queríamos, más bien Alice quería, estar solos por un rato. Desde que Jara había llegado, apenas si tuvimos algunas horas para nosotros, no nos quejábamos, amábamos a esa pequeña vampiro. Pero como la estaba pasando bien Renesmee y Esme, decidimos dejarlas y tomarnos nuestro tiempo a solas. Y no había sido mala idea, ya había olvidado cuánto me gustaba tenerla recostaba entre mis brazos y sentirla tan segura, tranquila y relajada como jamás la vería ningún miembro de la familia. Nosotros no éramos como Rose y Emmett que precisaban "demostrarse su amor concretamente", para nosotros bastaba con estar así: abrazados uno junto al otro. Solo que esta vez era distinto a las otras, podía sentir que había algo que incomodaba a mi Alice.

Bien ¿Qué pasa? - le pregunté dándome por vencido, normalmente solía esperar a que me contara qué sucedía.

Ella suspiró fastidiada, pero no por mi pregunta:

Es solo que… lo que dijo Jara de los Vulturi, no puedo ver nada acerca de ello – respondió molesto.

Eso lo explicaba todo, Alice odiaba no poder ver algo.

Quizás… ellos aún no tomaron la decisión de atacarnos – sugerí, sin lograr aquietarla – o no sé… Recuerda que su talento va más allá del tuyo.

Lo sé – admitió – Pero ella dijo que lo habían decidido cuando los vencimos en Forks, en ese caso lo tuve que ver hace rato.

De acuerdo, no sé qué decirte.

No digas nada, solo abrázame fuerte – me pidió reacomodándose sobre mi pecho.

Eso puedo hacerlo.

Ella sonrió, pero aún así ese asunto de no ver qué era lo que iba a suceder con los Vulturi y Jara le molestaba demasiado.

Puedo ver el futuro inmediato – me explicó – puedo ver que cuando lleguemos Jara nos va a mostrar como decoró su cuarto con dibujos y que se queja porque te lo estoy diciendo; puedo ver que en una semana va a salir a la venta un vestido realmente hermoso y que voy a tener que pelear con una mujer bastante histérica por él y que obviamente voy a ganar; puedo ver a Jacob peleando con Edward y a Carlisle separándolos ¡Pero no puedo ver si van a matarnos o no! ¿Me entiendes? ¿Cómo es posible que vea cosas tan estúpidas y no pueda definir si vamos a vivir? ¿De qué sirve tener este don entonces?

No seas tonta, ya lo vas a ver y mientras tanto está Jara.

Es una niña Jasper.

Con más años y talento que vos y yo juntos.

Pero una niña al fin.

No podía negar que tenía razón, Jara era una niña después de todo, muchas veces la había visto actuar como tal. La preocupación me invadió, pero no era sola mía.

Nada le va s suceder – prometí, y estaba dispuesto a cumplir esa promesa.

Nos quedamos en silencio hasta que solo las estrellas iluminaban el cielo. Logré sacar un poco el fastidio y la preocupación de Alice y ella no se negó a que lo hiciera. Durante todo el tiempo me dedique a mirarla mientras acariciaba su cabello ¿Podía haber un ser más perfecto?

¿Jaz? – susurró.

¿Si?

Alguna vez, cuando eras humano, ¿Quisiste… ser padre, formar una familia?

No voy a negar que esa pregunta me tomara por sorpresa. Nunca hablamos de eso, nunca tuvimos la necesidad de eso, nunca lo sentimos necesario. Supe que tenía que pensar muy bien la respuesta, en aquel momento el único sentimiento que podía discernir en ella era la expectación

Supongo… - respondí titubeando, sitiándome un verdadero imbécil – Creo que jamás me lo plantee de esa manera, las únicas expectativas en mi vida era ganar mi honor en el ejercito o algo así. Pero supongo que, una vez terminado todo, si me hubiera gustado… formar una familia. Claro que no creo que eso habría pasado.

Alice sonrió y todas sus incomodidades se desvanecieron sin la necesidad de mi talento.

¿Por qué? – preguntó sabiendo la respuesta.

Bueno, para formar una familia necesitas conocer una linda chica, enamorarte, casarte con ella, blablabla. Y la verdad es que, no imagino otra mujer en mi vida que no seas tú, ni siquiera puedo concebir esa idea.

Ella se rió con esa risa de cascabeles que tanto me gustaba y se sentó quedando de frente a mí.

¿Sabes que también puedo ver? – me dijo envolviendo sus brazos en mi cuello – que no vas a dejar que nada le pase a Jara y que vas a hacerme el amor ahora mismo.

Sonreí, probablemente no fuera cierto, pero esas eran las mentiras piadosas que amaba de Alice. Se acerco para besarme, mas se detuvo a milímetros de mis labios con la mirada perdida. Conocía muy esa expresión y esa sensación en su cuerpo.

¿Qué ves? – sabía que era algo relacionado con lo que habíamos estado hablando.

Tardó varios minutos en volver a posar su mirada sobre mi, estaba aterrada.

Jara tenía razón – balbuceó – ellos vienen Jasper, y esta vez no les importa nada. No esta buscando excusas, ni siquiera piensa en acusarnos por tener una niña inmortal, si lo hace tendría que matarla y él la quiere. Ellos vienen, él, Aro, viene,

¿Cuánto tiempo?

No lo sé, nos están buscando.

¿Cómo, y Demetri?

No lo sé, pero también me pareció extraño.

Rápidamente me puse de pie y le tendí la mano para que también lo hiciera. Iba a decir que teníamos que avisar al resto, pero supuse que no era necesario hacerlo. Antes de bajar del árbol se puso de puntas de pie para alcanzar mi boca y besarme, tomándome de sorpresa. Pude sentir su miedo sin que haga falta usa mi don.

Toda va a estar bien – le aseguré.

Más te vale Jasper Whitlock, me debes muchos besos y caricias.


	10. Rosalie

**PoV Jara**

Hacia ya bastante que Alice y Jasper habían salido, era extraño, – de hecho ni yo misma lo hubiese creído si alguien me dijera – pero los extrañaba. No era que no disfrutara la amabilidad de Esme o del cariño casi materno de Rosalie, pero me había acostumbrado tanto a estar con ellos, que me resultaba raro no escuchar la vocecita de Alice o sentir los brazos de Jasper abrazándome. Creo que podría decir que casi llego a entender a los chiquillos que lloran cuando sus padres los dejan en la guardería o en el jardín de infantes. Era particularmente curioso la forma en la que ellos me habían… ¿Adoptado, en cierta forma? Si era así, yo también los había adoptado a ellos.

La verdad era que, aunque los "extrañara", la pasaba bien con Esme y Rosalie, en especial con esta última. Sabía a la perfección que su principal anhelo había sido siempre ser madre, y debo admitir que me sentía algo mal por haberme acercado más a Alice que a ella.

- Claro que se siente mal – me confesó Jasper un día que se lo mencione – pero Edward me dijo que ella piensa que es algo completamente lógico, después de todo tienen casi el mismo talento.

En eso tenía algo de razón.

Ni bien llegó Carlisle del hospital, Esme se disculpo y fue a saludar a su marido. Renesmee, aprovechando que sus padres habían salido, se había ido a dar un paseo con Jacob; por un momento me sentí tentada en decirle que eso no le iba a gustar a Edward cuando llegara, pero tenía ganas de ver cómo le daban un paliza a Jacob, eso le pasa por no confiar en mi ¿Qué no le mostré que soy lo suficientemente confiable? ¡Hasta Edward se lo dijo! Y sé que no le caigo muy bien. En fin, las dos se fueron, y yo quedé sola con Rosalie.

Estábamos en mi habitación (¡Por Dios, que lindo suena eso! Mi-habitación). Esme había puesto una de esas cómodas o tocadores con espejo de color rosa, con un banquito del mismo color enfrente. Alice solía llenarme de pinturitas, pero a Rosalie le encantaba peinarme. Solía hacerme trenzas o peinarme con boinas y todo tipo de tocados, mientras tarareaba alguna melodía que nunca había escuchado.

- No puedo recordar casi nada de mi vida humana – me anime a confesarle – puedo ver el pasado de los demás pero no sé casi nada del mío ¿Es irónico, verdad?

- Yo diría que tienes suerte.

Sabía por qué lo decía.

- La cuestión es – proseguí eludiendo lo que había dicho – que, si bien no tengo recuerdos precisos, hay cosas que a veces me hacen acordar a mi vida humana. Las personas, por ejemplo. Hay veces que cuando Jasper me mira siento que esa mirada la conozco, pero no sé de donde.

- Quizás de otro vampiro – sugirió.

- No, no por el color de ojos, por la forma. Pero no es de Jasper de quien hablo ahora, es de… ti.

- ¿Yo? – preguntó sorprendida.

- Si, tampoco sé a quién me haces acordar pero si sé que era alguien muy especial.

La primera vez que la vi me di cuenta de ello, pero solo ahora, estando solas, podía estar segura. La vi sonreír por el espejo, al mismo tiempo que dejo de peinarme y separó sus manos de mi cabello. Creo que si hubiera podido se hubiese sonrojado, y en ese momento quería tener el poder de Edward para saber qué pensaba porque dos minutos después se puso a mi nivel para mirarme a los ojos.

- Tu también me haces acordar a alguien muy especial –murmuró en voz baja, de haber sido posible diría que tenía los ojos llorosos – Ven – dijo poniéndose de pie y ofreciéndome la mano – quiero mostrarte algo y trata de hacer que no viste nada.

Asentí con la cabeza y la acompañe hasta la biblioteca.

Alice me contó, aunque ya lo había visto, que Esme la había instalado aprovechando que sobraba una habitación y porque "tenían demasiados libros".

Rosalie se acercó a uno de los estantes y sacó un libro tan grueso como los brazos de Emmett. Yo me acomode en uno de los almohadones que había en el suelo y ella se sentó a mi lado y me ofreció el libro. Yo lo aparté.

- No creó que pueda leer algo así – dije – Nunca leí un libro así.

- Son cuentos de hadas. Hasta un niño podría leerlo – replicó con una sonrisa cómplice: yo era una niña… vampiro, claro. – Si no te gustan las princesas podemos leer algo de comedia, creo que por ahí está Drácula.

Me reí.

- Drácula no es comedia, es una obra maestra – objeté.

- Pero no me vas a negar que es una ridiculez.

- Tal vez – contesté riendo.

- Entonces ¿Quieres tratar con este? – volvió a preguntar enseñándome el libro nuevamente.

- Depende ¿Tiene la Cenicienta? En un orfanato que estuve las monjitas solían leerlo.

Por la expresión en su cara, supe que prefirió no preguntar. Hacia lo correcto.

- Por supuesto – respondió como si nada, para luego buscar el cuento en el gran libro.

Mientras ella lo hacia, vi a Jasper y Alice llegando a la casa y hablar de una visión de ella. Decía, entre otras cosas, que Demetri no podía encontrarnos y yo supe, porque también lo había visto, que en su visión había más de lo que contaba y que no tardaría en pedirme explicaciones. Sin darme cuenta ya estaba de pie.

- Alice tuvo una visión y tengo que hablar con ella antes de que se lo diga a ustedes – le expliqué a Rosalie dirigiéndome a la ventana que daba al jardín delantero.

Ella cerró el libro con fuerza y luego me dirigió una sonrisa bastante falsa.

- No lo guardes – le pedí, señalando al libro – De verdad me gustaba ese cuento.

Sonrió, esta vez con sinceridad.


End file.
